


Park Date

by Matcha97



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha97/pseuds/Matcha97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lovely date at the park with Camus.</p>
<p>Read more to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Park Date

**Author's Note:**

> My 2nd work!
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Camus belongs to broccoli

    It was a pleasant morning and Camus was about to take his dog ,

Alexander out for a walk in the park.

He was getting ready but was interrupted by his loud but caring girlfriend barging into his dorm uninvited.

" Ca~mus! Let's go on a date today!" the [ your hair color ] girl called as she came into the dorm.

" [ name ] please knock before you come in , even though your my girlfriend." Camus sighed as he tried to keep his cool.

The [ your hair color] girl ignored her boyfriend and went to the dog.

she crouched down and petted the dog's head.

"Hi Alex! Do you miss me? " she asked the canine in a cute voice.

The dog barked in return as a 'yes' for an answer, that made the female pet it more.

She noticed Alex has his leash on.

" Are you guys going for a walk? " She asked looking up to her boyfriend.

" Yes, do you want to join us? " he asked while offering his hand to help her up.

" That would be nice." she replied and took his hand to aid her getting up.

\------------------Time Skip ------------------------

At the park ,

it is early Autumn the leaves are beggining to fall.

The secenry was beautiful.

The couple were walking together lacing their fingers together.

" Don't you think Autumn is just romantic ? " [ name ] asked tilting her head towards the stoic blonde.

"It does." Camus replied.

" Woof!" Alex barked in agreement.

[ name ] spotted an ice-cream vendor at a corner ,

she released her hand from Camus' and went to buy ice-cream for both of them.

Minutes later , the [ your hair color girl] came back with two ice-cream.

" Thank you." Camus thanked the [ your hair color ] girl,but he did not get the ice-cream.

" That's not for you, it's for Alex." she replied.

" You're implying that we had to share?" Camus stated.

" Yes. Let's find a bench so we could eat this peacfully." She replied.

[ name] found a nice spot and lucky her , ice-cream did not melt.

The couple sat down and Alex laid down by their feet.

" Here you go Alex , enjoy." she gave the dog his treat.

" Woof!" the canine barked as a gratitude of appreciation.

Camus was uncomfortable that he has to share ice-cream with his girlfriend.

" Relax , the vendor did gave me spoons. We don't have to share saliva yet.."[ name ] said handing him the plastic spoon.

The stoic male took the spoon and started eating.

After eating ice-cream , they sat for a while.

" Camus, we should come here again next time without Alex. " she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

" Next time for sure. " He replied resting his head on top of hers.

 

**END**


End file.
